


Ein Missverständnis

by TomatenAufDenAugen (AvasKer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry aber nicht, M/M, Voldemort will heiraten (?), alle anderen sind begeistert, selbst die Toten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvasKer/pseuds/TomatenAufDenAugen
Summary: Ein Missverständnis führt zur aufsehenerregendsten  Hochzeitsvorbereitung, welche die magische Welt nie gebraucht hat.





	1. Ein Missverständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe für eine Weile das Schreiben von Fanfictions ruhen lassen, vor allem, weil das Zeichnen den Großteil meiner freien Zeit beansprucht. Wahrscheinlich sollte es mir leid tun, dass ich FF.de einfach verlassen habe … aber leider war ich immer schon so. Wenn ich mich schlecht fühle oder gelangweilt, lösche ich ganze Geschichten von mir …
> 
> Doch jetzt, da ich wieder etwas Ablenkung von all den Unschönen Dingen im Alltag brauche, habe ich mich erneut auf FF.de (ebenfalls TomatenAufDenAugen) und FF.net (Chrysopras) blicken lassen. Und weil ich schauen wollte, wie es hier funktioniert, habe ich mich gleich auch hier angemeldet, bzw. mich einladen lassen.
> 
> Die folgende Geschichte, die aus kurzen 100-Wörter Drabbles bestehen, ist eine alte, die ich damals jedoch noch nicht beendet habe. Das werde ich hiermit nachholen.

* * *

**Ein Missverständnis**

* * *

 

„Ich habe dich umgebracht!“, schrie Voldemort zornig. „Ist es so schwer für dich, einfach tot zu bleiben?“

„Nun ja“, begann Harry, während die anderen in der Großen Halle ihn voller Freude und Verwirrung oder Frust – seitens der Todesser und Voldemort – anstarrten. „Ich kann schlecht sterben, wenn ich der Held bin.“ Voldemort funkelte ihn an. „Außerdem gab es da dieses Kind. Es war in mir gewesen. Es war dein –“

„Was!?“, riefen plötzlich mehrere der Umstehenden. Harry und Voldemort blinzelten.

„Potter war schwanger!?“, kam es von irgendeinem Todesser. Nun war es Voldemort, der entsetzt schrie:

„Was!? Ich habe mein eigenes Kind umgebracht!?“

 

* * *

**Ein Missverständnis II**

* * *

 

Harry schluckte nervös, denn er befand sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Feind, der ihn umarmt hatte und sein Bauch gedankenverloren tätschelte. Harry sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine und Ron, doch diese waren zu sprachlos, um ihm eine große Hilfe zu sein.

„Wirklich schade um den Kleinen“, sagte Voldemort. „Er hätte mein Nachfolger werden können.“

„Hör mal – das mit dem Kind – das war gar kein Kind“, versuchte Harry das Missverständnis zu klären. „Es war –“

„Ach mach dir nichts draus, Harry“, sagte Voldemort sanft. „Wir können es ja noch mal versuchen!“

„Wie bitte!?“

„Aber davor sollten wir heiraten!“

Harry fiel in Ohnmacht.

 

* * *

  **Saubermachen**

* * *

 

Der Krieg wurde auf Eis gelegt. Die Riesenspinnen zogen sich zurück, die übrigen Riesen, zusammen mit Hagrid und Grawp, sonnten sich am Seeufer und beobachteten den Riesenkraken beim morgendlichen Ballett. Sonstige Kampflustige machten sich vom Acker und diejenigen, die freiwillig in Hogwarts blieben, halfen beim Saubermachen.

„Diese Steine sind im Weg, das Gemäuer ist beschädigt, die Häuserbanner auch! Macht euch endlich nützlich! Arbeitet!“, befahl der Dunkle Lord seinen Todessern. Er wandte sich Harry zu und lächelte.

„Schließlich soll die Große Halle wieder glänzen, wenn wir hier heiraten wollen.“

„Du willst“, murmelte Harry mit bleichem Gesicht, „aber ich ganz bestimmt nicht …“

 

* * *

  **Dekoration**

* * *

 

„Wie wäre es mit weißen Lilien als Dekoration, mein Lord?“, fragte Narzissa Malfoy während sie auf mehreren Pergamentblättern Ideen für die Vorbereitung der Hochzeit niederschrieb. Ein paar Zeichnungen von Hochzeitskleidern waren ebenfalls vorhanden. „Seine Mutter hieß Lily. Das wird ihn bestimmt freuen?“

Der schlafende Junge im Krankenflügel wandte sich in seinem Bett hin und her, anscheinend von schrecklichen Albträumen geplagt. Armes Ding, dachte Narzissa voller Muttergefühle.

„Weiße Lilien sind für die Toten!“, zischte Voldemort zornig. Der Tod war auf seiner Hochzeit nicht willkommen!

„Rosen?“

„Ich hasse Rosen.“

„Narzissen?“

„Ich hasse Narzissen.“

Narzissa war ein wenig beleidigt, als sie das hörte.

 

* * *

**Hochzeitskleid**

* * *

  

„Ich bin ein Junge!“

Voldemort starrte ihn an, dann auf das weiße Kleid, das er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes in der Luft schweben ließ.

„Es würde dir dennoch gut stehen“, sagte er, aber Harry verschränkte die Arme und erstach ihn mit seinem Blick. „Vielleicht ist der Schlitz an der Seite wirklich zu gewagt. Wie wäre es damit?“ Er ließ das Kleid verschwinden, nur um ein weiteres erscheinen zu lassen. „Eloise Zabini hat dieses empfohlen. Sie kennt sich mit Hochzeiten und Hochzeitskleidern besonders gut aus.“

„Ich weigere mich!“

„Ich könnte deine Freunde umbringen.“

Harry pflückte das Hochzeitskleid aus der Luft.

 

* * *

  **Freunde**

* * *

 

Er und seine besten Freunde waren im Jungen-Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und er genoss die ihm selten vergönnte Ruhe. Ron stieß Hermine mit dem Ellbogen leicht in die Seite.  
„Feigling“, zischte sie leise und Harry ahnte Schlimmes. „Nun, Harry“, begann Hermine und zwirbelte eine Locke zwischen ihren Fingern. „Wir … finden, dass es eine gute Idee ist.“  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Dein … Verlobter ist stark und intelligent –“  
„Und ein Psychopath“, warf Ron ein.  
„Jaaa, aber er will sich auch für dich ändern“, sagte Hermine. Sie und Ron lächelten schwach.  
„Raus!“, schrie er und seine Freunde flohen schnell aus dem Raum.

 

* * *

  **Und weg ist er**

* * *

 

„Was soll das bedeuten, er ist verschwunden?“, fragte Voldemort viel zu sanft. Der Überbringer, ein sehr unwichtiger Todesser, dieser schlechten Nachricht zitterte und machte sich klein.  
„Also, er ist weg – nicht mehr hier –“  
„Das ist mir klar, Trollhirn! Cruci –“ Voldemort unterbrach sich. Er wollte die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht mehr so oft benutzen, um Harry glücklich zu machen, deshalb hob er stattdessen seine linke Hand und verpasste dem nutzlosen Todesser eine ordentliche Ohrfeige.  
„Uff“, machte der Todesser und war für eine Weile sehr sprachlos – aber Voldemort wollte keine Weile warten.  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Im Verbotenen Wald!“, antwortete der Todesser. „Glaube ich …“


	2. Opfert die Logik für den Frieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe einige Drabbles vertauscht. Ihr müsst das erste Kapitel wahrscheinlich noch mal lesen. Sorry!

* * *

**Ein Missgeschick**

* * *

 

„Harry war am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und am Rande der Verzweiflung.  
„Das ist doch bescheuert!“, schrie er. Stampfend lief er hin und her und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum, sodass ein paar Grasbüschel das Zeitliche segneten. Eine hungrige Acromantula auf einem Baum entschied sich, diesen Menschenjungen besser in Ruhe zu lassen und krabbelte zurück wo sie herkam.  
„Alle tun so gelassen. Voldemort zu heiraten ist ja anscheinend das Normalste auf der Welt!“ Harry schnaubte. „Ha! Als ob - oh!“ Eines seiner Zauber prallte an einem Stein ab und kam direkt auf ihn zu. Harry war zu perplex, um auszuweichen.  
„Verdammt.“

 

* * *

**Ein bisschen Tot**

* * *

  

„Da bist du ja wieder, Harry!“, grüßte ihn ein alter, groß gewachsener Mann.  
„Professor Dumbledore!“, keuchte Harry erstaunt. „Habe ich mich gerade umgebracht?“ Hätte Voldemort früher gewusst, dass Harry sich selbst mühelos in den Tod befördern konnte, dann hätte dieser ihn vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen – und es gäbe keine Hochzeit!  
„Noch nicht ganz, mein Junge“, sagte Dumbledore. „Dein Verlobter bringt dich gerade in den Krankenflügel.“  
„Sie wissen von mir und –“  
„Oh ja! Deine Eltern, Sirius und Remus sind sprachlos vor Freude.“  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass es Freude war?“  
Dumbledore tätschelte seinen Kopf.  
„Du musst jetzt gehen. Tom wartet!“  
„Na toll …“

 

* * *

**Erwachen**

* * *

 

Er betrat den Krankenflügel und ignorierte das verängstigte Wimmern der Patienten.  
„Ist er endlich wach?“, fragte er mit Ungeduld.  
„Nein“, antwortete Madam Pomfrey fast zähneknirschend. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich bescheid gebe! Sie brauchen nicht hundert mal vorbei kommen!“  
Unverschämtes Weib, dachte Voldemort und wollte sie zurechtweisen, doch im selben Augenblick erklang ein Stöhnen. Sofort stand er über Harrys Bett gebeugt und beobachtete ganz fasziniert, wie der junge Mann langsam das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Harry wurde bleich, als er ihn direkt ansah.  
„Das ist ein Albtraum …“  
„Soll ich dich wach küssen?“, fragte Voldemort lächelnd.  
Harry zog die Decke über den Kopf.

 

* * *

**So ein Mist**

* * *

 

„Und – und niemand glaubt mir!“, klagte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen und laufender Nase. Luna zauberte ihm ein Taschentuch herbei. „Danke“, murmelte er schnüffelnd. „Ich meine, wie kommt man nur auf so eine Idee? Nur ein kleines Missverständnis und plötzlich dreht sich die Welt verkehrt herum! Das ist doch kompletter Wahnsinn!“  
Luna nickte.  
„Manchmal baut der Rotatus Schildkrotus zu viel Mist und bringt das Gleichgewicht der Erde durcheinander, aber Mist ist auch als Dünger gut“, sagte sie weise. „Da gedeiht die beste Ebeilomoh.“  
Harry blinzelte sie verwirrt an.  
„Rede mit ihm“, sagte Luna, „und nutze den Mist!“  
„Äh … okay?“

 

* * *

**Wo ist wer?**

* * *

 

Die Todesser sahen von ihrem Kartenspiel auf. Ihre Masken verdeckten ihre Gesichter, dennoch konnte man wahrnehmen, wie irritiert sie darüber waren, gestört zu werden. Harry kümmerte das wenig.  
„Wo ist er?“  
Einer der Todesser räusperte sich, das Kinn arrogant erhoben.  
„Wo ist wer? Sie müssen sich klarer ausdrücken, Mister Potter.“  
Das war eindeutig Lucius Malfoy. Harry rollte die Augen.  
„Ich suche nach einem Größenwahnsinnigen mit Tomatenaugen und ohne Nase, ziemlich bleich und spricht mit Schlangen, seine einzig, wahren Freunde.“  
Die Todesser zischten wütend und wollten ihn beschimpfen. Doch dann erstarrten sie. Harry drehte sich langsam um.  
„Eine interessante Beschreibung, Harry.“

 

* * *

**Spaziergang**

* * *

 

Harry lief schweigend neben Voldemort her, welcher ihn gebeten hatte, diesen auf einen kleinen Rundgang durch Hogwarts zu begleiten. Bis jetzt hatte keiner mehr von ihnen das Wort ergriffen. Die Schüler, Lehrer und Todesser, denen sie begegneten, sprangen hastig zur Seite, starrten sie an und flüsterten miteinander. Eine Gruppe aus Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuffmädchen kicherten.  
„Ich wette, Harry Potter wird das Brautkleid tragen.“  
„Oh, ich freue mich schon so! Er wird bestimmt süß aussehen.“  
Harry funkelte sie alle wütend an, doch die Mädchen zwinkerten ihm nur zu.  
„Sei nicht sauer, Harry. Sie sagen lediglich die Wahrheit.“  
Harry wurde rot. Vor Empörung.

 

* * *

**Alles für den Frieden**

* * *

 

Sie waren am Rande des großen Sees angelangt. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und Harry seufzte erleichtert.  
„Ich muss etwas klar stellen“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, auch wenn er innerlich sehr nervös war. Was, wenn Voldemort ihm endlich glaubte … und dann ausrastete? Würde er den Krieg fortsetzen? Wäre es nicht besser, mitzuspielen und die Situation auszunutzen? Harry war sich auf einmal nicht sicher, was die richtige Entscheidung war.  
„Und das wäre?“, fragte Voldemort neugierig.  
„A-Also“, begann Harry leicht stotternd, er schluckte schwer. „Für das Hochzeitsessen möchte ich Siruptorte!“  
Voldemort neigte den Kopf.  
„Ganz wie du wünschst.“


	3. Die Vorbereitungen können weitergehen! Na toll …

* * *

**Kompromiss**

* * *

 

„Grün und Silber–“  
„Zu Slytherin!“  
Voldemort sah ihn lange an und Harry lachte nervös, aber dann straffte er die Schultern.  
„Wenn wir schon heiraten, dann will ich das Gefühl der Gleichberechtigung haben! Grün und Rot!“  
„In Ordnung“, grummelte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber diese Kombination erinnert an Weihnachten. Grün und Gold.“  
Harry tat, als müsste er lange darüber nachdenken. Voldemort fluchte auf Parsel.  
„Ich bin einverstanden“, sagte Harry schnell. „Grün und Gold!“  
„Gut, dann kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt: Der Hochzeitstanz.“  
„Ich kann nicht tanzen!“  
„Es sind einfache Schritte. Ich bringe es dir bei.“  
„Ich will nicht tanzen“, sagte Harry trotzig.“

 

* * *

  **Linke Füße**

* * *

 

Der private Tanzunterricht mit Voldemort war reine Folter. Harry wollte vor Scham in den Erdboden versinken und all seine Sorgen ins Magma werfen, danach sich selbst, um der grausamen Welt den Rücken zuzukehren – für immer. Doch nicht nur Harrys Selbstwertgefühl litt unter seinen Koordinationsproblemen, sondern auch die Füße seines Tanzpartners. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall“, bestätigte Voldemort und ließ ihn endlich los. Harry rieb sich an den Stellen, die Voldemort berührt hatte.  
„Das habe ich doch die ganze Zeit gesagt! Können wir den Tanz nicht einfach weglassen?“  
Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nein“, sagte er ernst.

 

* * *

**Frische Luft**

* * *

 

„Warum sind wir hier?“  
Sie waren inmitten von wunderschönen Blumen, die an einem schwer zugänglichen Fleckchen in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser wuchsen.  
„Ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Die ganze Hektik im Schloss kann etwas zu viel werden.“  
Voldemort sah sich nun mit kritischem Blick um. „Zudem wollte ich wissen, welche Blumen du als Dekoration bevorzugst, da Narzissa Malfoy mir riet, deine Meinung zu fragen.“  
Voldemort kniete sich hin und zog Harry ebenfalls nach unten.  
„Was hältst du von diesen hier?“  
Harry betrachtete ein wenig hilflos die gelben, unscheinbar wirkenden Blumen. Mit einem Schulterzucken murmelte er: „Sind ganz hübsch, denke ich.“

 

* * *

**Gänseblümchen**

* * *

 

„Und diese hier?“  
„Auch hübsch.“  
„Was ist mit denen dort vorne?“  
„Hübsch.“  
Voldemort starrte ihn lange an.  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Harry. Du kannst nicht alle gleich hübsch finden. Welche Blumensorte gefällt dir am meisten.“  
„Aber sie sind alle hübsch für mich“, sagte Harry unbeholfen. „Ich mag die Form von diesen roten Blüten ganz rechts und die Farbe von den Blumen dort hinten. Die Gänseblümchen gefallen mir auch, weil sie so einfach sind.“  
„Keine Gänseblümchen!“, zischte Voldemort. Harry stutzte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Was hast du gegen Gänseblümchen?“  
„Sie sind klein und überall.“  
„Na und? Ich will Gänseblümchen!“

 

* * *

**Friede, Freude, Siruptorte**

* * *

 

„Hallo, bester Freund! Kumpel! Wie geht es dir? Schau nur, was wir dir mitgebracht haben!“  
Ron und Hermine näherten sich seinem Bett, auf dem er wie so oft saß, um über die Dummheiten in seinem Leben nachzudenken. Er wollte die Störenfriede vertreiben, aber der himmlische Duft der Siruptorte ließ ihn kurz vergessen, dass er sauer auf seine Freunde war. Er nahm das offensichtliche Entschuldigungsgeschenk an.  
„Die Vorbereitungen scheinen noch im Gange zu sein“, sagte Hermine vorsichtig, „also wird die Hochzeit weiterhin stattfinden, nehme ich an?“  
„Hm.“ Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gehörte allein der Syruptorte und merkte nicht, wie seine Freunde erleichtert aufatmeten.

 

* * *

**Schützt die Natur**

* * *

 

Pomona Sprout schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Niemals! Sie können nicht einfach alle auf einmal pflücken! Sie werden die Wiese zerstören! Die Natur!“  
Ein Todesser knirschte mit den Zähnen und knurrte: „Es sind nur Gänseblümchen! Die wachsen wieder nach!“  
„Aber sie sind die Hauptnahrung der Killerschmetterlinge, die nur hier beheimatet sind! Sie werden aussterben!“  
„Wer braucht schon Killerschmetterlinge!“  
„Sie bestäuben die meisten fleischfressenden Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern! Und diese sind für mehrere Zaubertränke die wichtigste Zutatenquelle!“  
„Unser Lord braucht diese Blumen!“  
„Dann gebe ich Ihnen ein Beet, in dem Sie die Gänseblümchen züchten können. Die Wiese lassen Sie mir ja in Ruhe!“

 

* * *

**Er steht auf ihn**

* * *

  

„Und hier ein Schritt und da ein Schritt und im Kreise drehen –  
Voldemort verzog fast unmerklich das Gesicht. Harry ließ den anderen hastig los und drehte sich mit einem Schmollen weg.  
„Komm her, Harry“, zischte Voldemort. „Wir können es anders versuchen.“  
„Ich werde es nie hin bekommen!“  
„Dreh dich zu mir, Harry. Sofort!“  
Sie tanzten erneut und wie immer trat Harry daneben und auf die Füße des anderen. Bevor er sich wieder genervt losreißen konnte, zog Voldemort ihn näher.  
„Stell dich auf meine Füße. Wenn du dein Kleid trägst, wird niemand sehen, wo du stehst.“  
Harry quickste. Viel zu nah!


	4. Vielleicht ist alles gar nicht so schlimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Drabbles mit Sternchen sind neu hinzugefügt

* * *

**Schweigen ist Gold ***

* * *

 

Geradeaus blicken, nicht nach unten. Rücken gerade, aber nicht wie ein Brett. Aufrecht und Kinn leicht erhoben, die Bewegung elegant wie ein Schwan. Ein Schritt folgte dem anderen … wie fließendes Wasser. Daraufhin drehte man sich im Kreise … wie ein … wie ein Löffel im Tee? Harry verlor die Konzentration und stolperte über Luft. Zum Glück war niemand im Schlafsaal –

„Übst du gerade den Tanz?“ Neville stand bei der Tür. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen –“

„Ich tanze nur für mich, Neville. Nicht für die Hochzeit! Nicht für ihn!“

„Hä?“

„Brauchst du Schweigegeld? Nimm!“ Harry drückte ihm ein paar Galleonen in die Hand.

 

* * *

**Warme Umarmung ***

* * *

 

Voldemort nickte zufrieden, als sie zum Stehen kamen.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt noch ein letztes Mal, dann reicht es für heute.“

Die warme Hand an Harrys Hüfte zog ihn ruckartig näher zum anderen, sodass sie eng umschlungen dastanden, ähnlich der Position, als Harry auf dessen Füße gestanden war. Aber diese Nähe war anders. Brust an Brust, das Gesicht in Voldemorts Halsbeuge gedrückt, von Armen gefangen, die warmen Hände auf dem Rücken … Sie standen bewegungslos da und Harry sah mit rotem Kopf hoch, begegnete fragende, rote Augen. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher …

Harry wachte auf. Seamus starrte ihn breit grinsend an.

 

* * *

**Nur ein Albtraum ***

* * *

 

„Hattest du einen schönen Traum?“, fragte Seamus belustigt. „Du hast seinen Namen gemurmelt und –“

„Es war ein Albtraum!“

„– dann hast du gesagt: ‚Küss mich‘ –“

„Du hast dir das eingebildet!“

Seamus lachte, lief zur Tür und verschwand mit diesen letzten Worten nach draußen: „Ich werde es niemanden verraten, versprochen!“

„Es gibt nichts zu verraten! Ich habe nichts zu verbergen!“, schrie Harry. Die geschlossene Tür schwieg. Grummelnd und mit heißen Wangen krabbelte er unter die Decke, um sich in ihrer Dunkelheit vor der Welt zu verstecken. Er dachte an den Traum, die Wärme seines Tanzpartners. Voldemort.

„Nur ein Albtraum!“

Die Decke schwieg.

 

* * *

**Anprobe**   
****

* * *

 

Es war kein reines, weißes Hochzeitskleid, sondern eine grüne Robe. Sie war samtig und mit goldenen Verzierungen bestickt. Nicht bauschig oder aufreizend, sondern schlicht und doch edel anmutend. Harry seufzte und zog sich aus. Er hatte versprochen, sie wenigstens anzuprobieren. Er hätte den Raum der Wünsche benutzen können, aber dieser war kein geheimer Ort mehr, sondern der Treffpunkt vieler, also hatte er sich in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer verkrochen. Gerade als er die Hose fallen ließ, knallte die Tür auf.

„Ach hier bist du“, grüßte Voldemort und betrachtete ihn ungeniert und nachdenklich. „Die Unterhose passt nicht ganz zum Gesamtbild“, kommentierte er.

 

* * *

**Anziehen und ausziehen**

* * *

 

„Ich dachte, der Bräutigam darf die Braut erst wenn die Hochzeit stattfindet im Brautkleid sehen!“

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich damit abgefunden hast, die Braut zu sein.“

Harry wollte protestieren, Voldemort aber hob die Hand und sagte:

„Die Tradition der Reinblüter schreibt vor, dass wir uns gegenseitig kleiden. Das soll für Schutz und Vertrauen stehen.“ Mit einem fast anzüglichem Blick fuhr er fort: „In der Hochzeitsnacht lassen wir uns dann vom anderen entkleiden, was für Glück und Fruchtbarkeit steht.“

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!“

„Wie schon gesagt: Ein Kind haben wir verloren, aber wir können es noch mal versuchen.“

 

* * *

**Freunde halten zusammen**

* * *

 

„Wir sind seine Freunde!“, rief Ron in die Menge von Schülern (und Hagrid), die er und Hermine in den Raum der Wünsche her getrommelt hatte. „Wenn er leidet, leiden wir mit! Wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir hinter ihm stehen, habt ihr das verstanden!!?“

„Ja, schon, aber –“, kam es von Seamus. Hermine bewarf ihn mit einem Buch. Ron nickte ihr zu.

„Danke, Hermine.“ Er deutete zu den Kleiderständern bei der Wand. „Jetzt werft euch in Schale!“

„Müssen wir wirklich Frauenkleider tragen?“, protestierte Zacharias, der eigentlich nicht eingeladen war. Die Mädchen kicherten. Hagrid auch.

„Natürlich! Wir müssen Harry unterstützen! Solidarität, Leute!“

 

* * *

**Lalala~**

* * *

 

Professor Flitwick schwang den Taktstock. Das Chor sang im Kanon, die Kröten untermalten die lieblichen Töne, schließlich ein Solo von Todesser Yaxley, der seine Liebe für das Singen endlich ausleben durfte. Der Professor war zufrieden.

„Sehr schön. Jetzt noch einmal und dann machen wir Pause!“

Die eine Hälfte des Chors begann mit ‚Troooollbeeeiiin und Mondkalbduuung‘, die andere Hälfte setzte mit ‚haaalteeen frisch und juuung!‘ fort. Dann folgten die Kröten mit einem kräftigen ‚Kkkkrroaaarkroarkroark!‘ und Yaxley machte sich für seinen Part bereit. Er öffnete den Mund –

„Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!“

Harrys Schrei hallte durch die Gänge.

„Ich weigere miiich!!!“

Welch Stimmkraft, dachte Professor Flitwick.

 


	5. Flieg hoch, falle tief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Drabbles mit Sternchen sind neu hinzugefügt

* * *

**Harmonie**

* * *

 

Egal wohin man blickte, überall hingen schwere, grüne Wandteppiche mit goldenen Gänseblümchenstickereien, welche die Wappentiere von Hogwarts umrahmten. Auch wuchsen richtige Gänseblümchen und Gras in den Gängen, Klassenräumen und in der Großen Halle. Obstbäume standen, wo das Sonnenlicht fiel und versorgten jeden mit gesunder Kost. Feen schwirrten fröhlich umher, wollten Teil der Dekoration sein, selbst wenn Narzissa Malfoy versuchte, sie zu verscheuchen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte keine nervigen Feen. Die Schüler und Lehrer sowie viele der Todesser wurden mit jedem Tag entspannter und grillten manchmal sogar zusammen. Hach! Was für ein wundervolles Leben. Das alles verdankten sie dem zukünftigen Brautpaar!

 

* * *

**Frische Farben**

* * *

 

„Die Luft ist frisch und der Duft neuer Farben beschwingt mein Herz!“, trällerte Dean. Jedoch nur in Gedanken. Er wollte draußen seine neuen, magischen Farben testen, die er an diesem Morgen per Eulenpost erhalten hatte. Mrs Malfoy, welche die Organisation der Hochzeit leitete, hatte sie für ihn bestellt, da sie von Harry gehört hatte, welch talentierter Künstler er wäre. Er sollte doch bitte das Brautpaar bei der Trauung porträtieren, hatte sie gebeten. Sie würde die Kosten übernehmen. Geschmeichelt, dass Harry ihn so gelobt hatte, und vom Angebot verführt – wie konnte er da ablehnen? Er würde Harry das schönste Hochzeitsgemälde malen!

 

* * *

**Gänseblümchengärtner ***

* * *

 

Der Todesser, dessen Namen wir nicht zu kennen brauchten, da er vollkommen unwichtig war –

„Ich sorge dafür, dass meinem Meister die Gänseblümchen nie ausgehen! Ich bin absolut unentbehrlich!“, beschwerte sich dieser.

Nun gut. Der Todesser, der möglicherweise in die Geschichte als Gänseblümchengärtner eingehen wird, rannte von einem Beet zum anderen – Professor Sprout hatte ihm weitere gegeben, da er sie unermüdlich darum angefleht hatte –, um sie mit irgendeinem magischen Wachstumsmittel zu übergießen. Doch dann stolperte er und der ganze Inhalt schwappte über, entleerte sich in einem der Beete und bespritzte ein paar Kletterpflanzen in der Nähe. Der Todesser schluckte laut.

„Ups.“

 

* * *

**Im schönen Schein der Sonne ***

* * *

 

Im Meer von Gänseblümchen, sprossen die Kletterpflanzen empor zum Licht und nichts würde sie davon abhalten. Das Glas des Gewächshauses zersprang in ihrer Gier es hoch hinaus zu schaffen.

Professor Sprout fischte den Todesser aus dem Blumenmeer und schimpfte auf diesen ein, dann kümmerte sie sich mit ein paar anderen Lehrern um die größenwahnsinnigen Pflanzen. Sie waren schnell, professionell und bald schon krümmten sich die Triebe der Kletterpflanzen zur Erde hinab. Ihre Träume, die Sonne zu begegnen, wurden gebrochen. Die Gänseblümchen um sie herum schmiegten sich aufmunternd gegen sie an.

‚Hier unten könnt ihr genauso schön sein wie die Sonne!‘

 

* * *

**Unzufrieden**

* * *

 

Köpfe wandten sich um, Blicke folgten der hetzenden Person, die sich lautstark über alles beklagen wollte. Es wäre alles zu grün, manche goldenen Muster der Wandteppiche wären zu extrem (er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als er an einem vorbeilief, auf dem ein Brautpaar die Hochzeitsnacht vorführte und den Betrachtern Tipps und Tricks gab, wie man die große Liebe glücklich machte), die Bäume stünden im Weg und das Gras roch nach Gras.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?“, fragten seine zwei besten Freunde. Harry sah zurück und starrte sie lange an.

„Ihr auch? Warum tragen heute alle Kleider und Röcke?“

 

* * *

**Dilemma**

* * *

 

„Du bist also weggerannt, weil ihr euch gestritten habt, nachdem er das ungeborene Kind erneut ansprach und er dich auf die Hochzeitsnacht vorbereiten wollte, um die Chance zu vergrößern, dass das nächste Kind heil auf die Welt kommt, welches laut dir nie existierte und existieren wird, da alles ein Missverständnis war, aber du lieber weiter lügst, als die Wahrheit zu sagen, um einen Krieg zu vermeiden?“, rasselte Hermine ohne Pause herunter. Ron pfiff laut und klatschte anerkennend. Hermine atmete schwer, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Das klingt nach einem großen Dilemma.“

Harry warf die Hände in die Höhe.

„Du hast es erfasst!“

 

* * *

**Was Harry nicht weiß**

* * *

 

Voldemort saß im Büro des Schulleiters und lachte wie ein Irrer vor sich hin. Harry dachte wahrscheinlich, dass dieser ihn verärgert hatte, aber was der junge Mann nicht wusste war, dass Voldemort alle an der Nase herumführte und nicht umgekehrt. („Weil du keine Nase hast!“, hätte hier ein Portrait wahrscheinlich gerufen. Gut, dass er sie zugedeckt und verzaubert hatte, um von den dummen Kommentaren verschont zu werden).

Pah! Er sollte ein wenig beleidigt sein, dass Harry ihn für so leichtgläubig hielt. Jedoch fand er die ganze Situation zu belustigend.

„Wie lange kann ich dich noch zappeln lassen, mein kleiner Held?“

 


	6. Das Theaterspiel muss doch irgendwann ein Ende haben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Drabbles mit Sternchen sind neu hinzugefügt

* * *

**Firenzes Rat**

* * *

 

„Verstehe“, sagte Firenze. „Jedoch wundere ich mich, warum ihr nicht zuerst zu Professor McGonagall gegangen seid. Oder Kingsley Shacklebolt.“

„Kingsley spielt Verstecken mit den Todessern und Professor McGonagall hilft der Mutter von Malfoy mit den Einladungskarten“, grummelte Harry, der sich verraten fühlte. Hermine und Ron klopften ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. Firenze sah aus dem Fenster.

„Der Mond ist heute schön –“

„Der Mond?“, kam es von den dreien, dann erhellten sich ihre Gesichter. Harry nickte.

„Wir sollten mit Luna reden? Alles klar!“

Sie rannten eilig raus. Firenze legte den Kopf schief.

„Eigentlich … habe ich nur den Mond bewundert“, murmelte er.

 

* * *

**Lunas Rat**

* * *

 

„Konntest du den Mist nicht nutzen?“, fragte Luna.

„Mist?“, fragten Hermine und Ron.

„Ein lunaischer Hinweis, den ich nicht ganz entschlüsseln konnte“, antwortete Harry, dann sah er Luna ernst an. „Luna, ich brauche deinen Rat. Diesmal einen anderen. Ich, äh, will Voldemort die Wahrheit sagen, aber weiß nicht, wie ich das anstelle, ohne dass irgendjemand verletzt wird oder stirbt.“

Luna starrte in die Luft, bevor sie ihre Weisheit in Worte fasste: „Lüg weiter und nutze die Situation aus.“

„Ist das nicht ein wenig gemein?“, kam es entsetzt von Harry, welcher ignorierte, dass er auf diese Idee auch schon gekommen war.

 

* * *

**Freundschaftlicher Rat ***

* * *

 

Sie waren in der heulenden Hütte und saßen auf dem mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs staub- und dreckfrei gezauberten Boden.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Ron und starrte Harry an.

„Weiß nicht. Was mache ich jetzt, Hermine?“ Harry starrte Hermine an, welche die Augen verdrehte.

„Offensichtlich hast du zwei Möglichkeiten: rück mit der Wahrheit raus und kämpf oder lüg weiter und leide für den Frieden.“

„Gibt es keine Alternative?“

„Lüg und greif ihn hinterrücks an!“, schlug Ron vor.

„Das ist etwas fies.“ Natürlich hatte Harry auch schon daran gedacht. Ron zuckte die Schultern.

„Wahrheit, Lüge, Hinterhalt. Wir stehen hinter dir, Kumpel!“

 

* * *

**Hurra!**

* * *

 

Narzissa erhob die Hand. Das Geflüster endete und alle – Schüler, Lehrer, Todesser, Mitglieder des Phönixordens und ein paar Bewohner von Hogsmeade – warteten aufmerksam. Ein blonder Junge schnaubte und mehrere Augenpaare funkelten Zacharias Smith an.

„Ich war es nicht!“, verteidigte sich dieser. Die Blicke wanderten zu Draco Malfoy.

„Ist etwas, Draco?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Müssen wir so etwas Lächerliches machen?“, beschwerte sich ihr Sohn.

„Ja. Respekt ist wichtig, um den Lord nicht zu verärgern. Also los.“ Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand herum. „Lasst uns das Jubeln üben und dabei ehrlich und glücklich wirken!“

„Hurra!!! Hurra!!! Auf das neue Brautpaar!!!“, schrie die Menge.

 

* * *

**Wie man Probleme umgeht**

* * *

 

Lüge oder Wahrheit? Falsches Glück oder sicherer Tod? Sein oder nicht sein, das war hier die Frage! Harry rieb sich die Schläfe und trottete müde in irgendeine Richtung.

„Was sehe ich!“, schrie Sir Cadogan aus einem Gemälde mit Nifflern, die im Garten einer Villa Löcher gruben. Das Pony des Ritters wartete gelangweilt unter einem Baum und beobachtete den Hausbesitzer, der die Niffler zu vertreiben versuchte. „Dieser verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck schreit förmlich nach meiner Hilfe!“

Harry rannte davon und ignorierte die Rufe des Ritters. Vielleicht sollte er auf Luna hören. Nicht die Wahrheit sagen … und den Streit nutzen, um die Hochzeit abzubrechen!

 

* * *

**Lampenfieber**

* * *

 

„Du willst die Hochzeit abbrechen?“, fragte Voldemort leise und Harry machte sich auf alles gefasst.

„Ist es wegen dem Streit?“

„Ja –“

„Aber Harry, so ein kleiner Wutausbruch muss dich doch nicht verunsichern. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Du bist nervös, nicht wahr?“

„… Ja?“

„Die Hochzeit ist in zwei Wochen –“

„Wie bitte!?“

„– und der große Kampf war noch gar nicht so lange her. Trotzdem ist das kein Grund übereilt zu handeln.“

„Augenblick mal –“

„Vielleicht brauchst du wieder ein wenig Abstand von den ganzen Vorbereitungen, um deine Nerven zu beruhigen!“

„Eigentlich –“

„Komm, Harry. Lass uns ausgehen!“

Voldemort zog ihn zum Schlossportal.

 

* * *

**Café des Schreckens**

* * *

 

Harry hatte Madam Puddifoots Café noch gut in Erinnerung. Allein der Weg dorthin erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen.

„Können wir nicht lieber in die Drei Besen?“, flüsterte er. Voldemort blieb stehen und Harry stieß gegen dessen Rücken. Rote Augen blickten amüsiert zu ihm runter.

„Eine Ravenclaw hat dieses Café empfohlen.“

Vielen Dank, Cho!

„Soll der beste Ort für Verabredungen sein – oder hast du etwas anderes gehört? Hat das Mädchen etwa …“ Voldemort hauchte das letzte Wort: „… gelogen?“

Warnsignale ertönten in Harrys Kopf. Er wollte nicht zu Puddifoots, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sah er Chos Leben in Gefahr schweben.

„Dieses Café ist … entzückend!“


	7. Ach was! Lass uns weiter Spaß haben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Drabbles mit Sternchen sind neu hinzugefügt

* * *

**Ein Missverständnis III**

* * *

 

Cho Chang kicherte und fühlte sich, als hätte sie endlich eine große Last abgeworfen. Sie wollte die unglücklich verlaufenen Momente, die Harry mit ihr erleben musste, wiedergutmachen. Das plötzliche Ende des Kampfes und die Verkündung, dass Harry Voldemort heiraten wollte, war mehr als überraschend gewesen. Nicht nur, weil sie an Cedric denken musste, tat ihr diese Vorstellung weh, sondern auch, weil sie Harry doch sehr mochte. Trotzdem verstand sie, weshalb er sie nicht mehr wollte. Sie hatte nur an Cedric gedacht, als sie zusammen gewesen waren.

„Puddifoots“, murmelte Luna. Cho nickte.

„Ich weiß noch, dass er es dort süß fand!“

 

* * *

**Schon gehört? ***

* * *

 

Zwei Schüler aus Hufflepuff flüsterten miteinander.

Ernie: „Schon gehört?“

Susan: „Dass Longbottom beim Tanzwettbewerb gewonnen hat, die schlechten Verlierer ihn meucheln wollten, sodass der Orden und die Todesser einschreiten mussten, um ein Blutbad zu verhindern?“

Ernie: „Was? Wann ist das passiert?“

Susan: „Vor knapp einer Stunde. In wenigen Minuten beginnt dann der Gesangswettbewerb und morgen steht Perlentauchen auf dem Plan.“

Ernie: „Wow. Ich hab das alles gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich bin meist unterwegs, um Informationen über das zukünftige Hochzeitspaar zu sammeln, damit der neue Schreibclub genug Stoff für ihre Geschichten hat.“

Susan: „Schreibclub?“

Ernie: „Parvati und Lavander haben ihn gegründet.“

 

* * *

**Das Nest der Turteltauben**

* * *

 

Hier gehörte er nicht hin. Zwischen all den mit Rüschen und Schleifchen dekorierten Tischen und Stühlen, die im Käfig von glitzernden Wänden mit Herzchenmuster standen, sodass die anderen Pärchen sich anscheinend angespornt fühlten, um die Wette zu turteln. Nein. Das hier war seine persönliche Hölle auf Erden. Hier gehörte er nicht hin – und Voldemort auch nicht. Doch wenigstens hatte dessen Anwesenheit, zu Harrys Erleichterung und Madam Puddifoots Missmut, die meisten Turteltauben in wenigen Sekunden aus dem Café vertrieben. Manchmal hatte Harry den leisen Verdacht, Voldemort würde sich köstlich über sein Leid amüsieren. Oder war es seine Art des ‚liebevollen‘ Neckens?

 

* * *

**Eintrittskarten**

* * *

 

Vielleicht war er in einer Parallelwelt gefangen, überlegte sich Harry, als er Voldemort hinterher schlurfte, welcher irgendwas über die Läden erzählte, die schon in seiner Schulzeit da gewesen waren, und über eine alte Ladenbesitzerin, die ihm ungeniert auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte.

„Das Café schien dir nicht gefallen zu haben“, sagte der Mann im Plauderton.

„Doch! Da waren … einfach zu viele Leute“, redete sich Harry raus.

„Ach? Dabei wolltest du lieber in die lebhaftere Drei Besen.“

Harry lachte nervös. Voldemort zog zwei Eintrittskarten aus seiner Robentasche.

„Dann willst du sicher nicht zu diesem Quidditchmuseum.“

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

 

* * *

**Neid beflügelt**

* * *

 

Quidditch interessierte ihn nicht. Er verabscheute es nicht. Es war ein Spiel wie jedes andere, das Zeit vertrieb und manchmal die grausame Natur in manchen hervor kitzelte. Wie ein Kriegsspiel auf Besen mit Regeln, um den falschen Frieden zu wahren. Der giftige Blick, den Harry ihm warf, nachdem ein Museumsführer davon sprach, dass es noch keiner Hexe und keinem Zauberer gelang, ohne Besen oder mit animagischen Fähigkeiten weite Strecken zu fliegen, versüßte jedoch seinen langweiligen Tag. Harry wusste, dass er ohne Besen fliegen konnte und kein Animagus war. Voldemort lächelte gespielt unwissend und verbarg, wie sehr er Harrys Neid genoss.

 

* * *

**Fangemeinde**

* * *

 

„Haltet Abstand! Abstand, habe ich gesagt!“

Mister Filch hasste Potter, hasste (fürchtete) dessen Zukünftigen, hasste diese ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und hasste, dass immer mehr Nervensägen nach Hogwarts kamen: Schaulustige Groupies, ein paar Affen aus verschiedenen Zaubereiministerien, noch mehr Todesser, noch mehr ungeladene Gäste – und Journalisten in jedem Loch, jeder Fuge, jeder kleinsten Ritze des Schlosses. Jedoch war die schlagzeilenträchtige Hochzeit ein guter Weg, um ein paar Galleonen in seine Taschen wandern zu lassen.

„Bitte fasst sein Bett nicht an! Es ist heilig!“

Einer der reichen Groupies öffnete dessen Geldbeutel und Filch tat widerwillig, bevor er verkündete:

„Zehn Galleonen für zehn Sekunden!“

 

* * *

**Fanfiction**

* * *

 

Parvati rollte die Augen. Sie hatte eben über die Schultern von Lavander und Pansy geschaut und konnte nicht anders, als sanft zu seufzen und ihre Schreibfeder zu zücken.

„He! Unsere Geschichten! Was soll das werden!?“, beklagte sich Pansy, gefolgt von Lavanders: „Aber warum streichst du die heißen Szenen raus!?“

Parvati rümpfte die Nase und tippte auf die durchgestrichenen Stellen.

„Harry würde das nie und nimmer tun! Die Gefühle kommen hier nicht gut rüber. Und was ist das? Er und sein Zukünftiger würden es nach der ersten Verabredung nicht gleich ‚treiben wie die Zentauren‘!“

„Woher willst du das wissen“, murrte Lavander.

 


	8. Die Toten werden laut

* * *

**Unmöglich**

* * *

 

Der Tod seufzte und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Der Tod sagte leise und voller Geduld: „Nein, Lady Black, eine neue Chance ist nicht mehr möglich. Wer die letzte Tür zum Jenseits wählt, kann nicht mehr als Geist zurückkehren.“

„Nichts habe ich gewählt! Dieser Köter eines Cousins hat mich geschubst!“, zeterte Bellatrix Lestrange, während der Köter eines Cousins hinter ihrem Rücken hämisch lachte und bellte. Remus zog Sirius davon. „Ich muss zurück ins Leben! Zurück zu meinem Meister! Meinem Liebsten!“

„Unmöglich“, sagte der Tod. Unmöglich war auch, dass der Tod sprechen konnte, aber im Jenseits war logischerweise auch die Logik tot. 

 

* * *

**Nachricht aus dem Jenseits**

* * *

 

George fragte sich, welcher Grabstein zu Fred passte, welche Inschrift, welche Blumen. Ob Fred in Hogwarts ruhen wollte oder zu Hause? Wollte sein Zwilling mit einem Scherzartikel begraben werden?

„Hallo.“

Erschrocken fiel er vom Ast eines Obstbaumes. Luna Lovegood starrte ihn an und sagte monoton: „Ich soll dir mitteilen, dass du blöd bist.“

„Hä?“ George stand blinzelnd auf.

„Schmoll nicht und nutze deine Gehirnzellen für wichtigere Dinge.“

„Wichtigere Dinge?“

„Projekt XD muss vollendet werden.“

Georges Augen weiteten sich.

„Du weißt, was Projekt XD ist!?“

Luna sah zum Himmel.

„Nein, aber ich soll dich erinnern, da er es nicht mehr kann.“

 

* * *

**Liebe**

* * *

 

Gab es Unterschiede in der Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau, Mann und Mann, Frau und Frau? Wie unterschied sich die Familie von Freunden, der Mensch vom Tier? Ginny betrachtete die Einladungskarte in ihrer Hand. Für jeden war Liebe auf irgendeine Weise anders. Wo man Grenzen zog, hing von der eigenen Denkweise ab. Liebe war bunt glänzend bis trüb grau. Ginny konnte entscheiden… und sie entschied sich ihre Liebe zu akzeptieren und zu akzeptieren, dass Harry diese nicht teilte. Es tat trotzdem weh, ihn loszulassen. Vielleicht sollte sie diesem geheimen Schreibclub von Parvati und Lavander beitreten, um die Schmerzen zu lindern…

 

* * *

**Immer aufmerksam**

* * *

 

Bellatrix war tot, Cho und Ginny hatten sich vom nicht existierenden Kriegsfeld der Liebe respektvoll zurückgezogen und es schien, als würde der Hochzeit nichts im Wege stehen. Alles war friedlich, absolut perfekt und keiner beklagte sich.

„Was für ein toller Besen!“ Harry presste sein Gesicht gegen eine Glasscheibe.

„Aha“, sagte Voldemort abwesend. Er starrte ein paar Museumsbesucher nieder, die daraufhin schreiend wegrannten.

„Wow! Creaothceann ist ganz schön brutal!“

„Mhm.“

„Lucius Malfoy kann nicht lesen.“

„Wenn du meinst.“

„Alle Todesser sind Versager.“

„Natürlich.“

„Lass uns die Hochzeit abbrechen.“

„Nein.“

„… Du hast mir also zugehört“, sagte Harry enttäuscht. Voldemorts Mundwinkeln zuckten.

„Selbstverständlich.“

 

* * *

**Jagd nach Schlagzeilen**

* * *

 

„Sie kommen aus dem Museum!“

„Wo ist unser Fotograf!?“

„Verflucht! Meine Tinte ist alle! Von wegen langanhaltend!“

„Sie sehen nicht glücklich aus… Ehekrach vor der Ehe?“

Es waren zehn, zwanzig, wahrscheinlich hunderte mehr. Manche waren gut versteckt, suchten die Wahrheit, um sie zu verzerren. Andere drängelten sich vor, schossen eine Frage nach der anderen.

„Ist es wahre Liebe?“

„Wie war Ihr Date, Mister Potter?“

Harry war sprachlos.

„I-Ist die Hochzeit von politischer Natur, Mister – äh – mein… Lord?“

Voldemorts Lächeln ließ die Journalisten und andere Schaulustige erstarren.

„Wir hatten einen erholsamen Tag… bis ihr aufgetaucht seid.“

Die Menge teilte sich brav.

 

* * *

**Der letzte Wunsch**

* * *

 

Der Raum der Wünsche war erneut gefüllt. Diesmal mit Todessern. Rodolphus breitete die Arme aus und sprach: „Dieser Wahnsinn muss enden! Eine Liebe zwischen unserem Meister und dem verfluchten Potter kann nicht existieren! Eine Lüge, sage ich euch! Der Meister wurde manipuliert! Es ist unsere Pflicht, ihn aus der Illusion zu wecken! Wir müssen handeln!“

„Beim Grillen hattest du noch eine andere Meinung“, warf Yaxley ein. „Ist was passiert, Rodolphus?“

„Mich überkam plötzlich der Drang, den letzten Wunsch meiner Frau zu ehren und all ihre Liebesrivalen zu vernichten.“

„Schon traurig, dass sie ihn mehr liebte als dich“, sagte Rabastan unverfroren.

 

* * *

**Eis**

* * *

 

Das Quidditchmuseum hatte die schlechten Erinnerungen von Madam Puddifoots Café vertrieben. Harry hatte sogar ein Teil seiner Anspannung ablegen können. Leider konnten sie nicht ewig im Museum bleiben. Nun waren sie in der Winkelgasse (nach einer erfolgreichen Flucht vor einer Meute sehr hartnäckiger Journalisten) und saßen vor dem halbzerstörten Eissalon von Florean Fortescue. Harrys Unwohlsein kehrte schlagartig zurück.

„Unsere erste romantische Verabredung“, hauchte Voldemort.

„Der ‚Ausflug‘ war nett“, sagte Harry knapp.

Eine Frau stellte ihnen zitternd zwei Eisbecher auf den klapprigen Tisch.

„Ist Mister Fortescue verhindert?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Er ist tot“, stotterte die Frau.

„Mein Beileid.“

Harry hörte die Lüge.


End file.
